Title? What title?
by writers block2
Summary: Chappy 3 up. Extremely stupid, do not read if you value you're ummm... smartness. Totally pointless, not need to flame I diss myself enough.
1. Default Chapter

Pan sat staring into Trunks' deep blue eyes, Trunks grabbed Pan's hand and began talking in a deep   
deep romantic type voice.  
  
"Oh Panny, I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time but I was afraid it wouldn't be legal."  
  
"Oh what is it my dear, dear Trunks?"  
  
"Panny, I think I've fallen in love with you."  
  
"Ohh Trunks, I love you too!"  
  
"Oh Pan."  
  
"Oh Trunks."  
  
"Ohhh Pan!"  
  
"Ohhh Trunks!"  
  
** Its not what you think you sick people**  
  
(Crappy romantic music begins to play)  
  
"Oh Panny listen, there's the inconsequential romantic music that plays in the dream just before we kiss."  
  
"Ohhh Trunks kiss me, kiss me!"  
  
They start moving in slow motion towards each other, eyes closed, lips puckered.(Is puckered even  
a word?) They are just about to kiss when...  
  
"PPPAAAANNNN"  
  
Pan screamed and fell off the bed with a large 'thump'. She turns and sees her friend Bra laughing  
uncontrolably.  
  
"Ha ha 'Ohh Trunks'." Bra starts pretending to kiss an invisable person then starts laughing again. Pan   
however looks like she's going to explode.  
  
"Shut up or I'll blast your ass into another dimension!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"One without malls!"  
  
Bra gasps "You're evil!" 


	2. chappy2

Pan and Trunks were sitting on a couch watching MTV when Trunks sighed loudly. Pan ignored it knowing it was just his way of getting attention. Trunks turned and stared at her for a while hoping she would turn and ask him ' what the hell are you looking at' or at least shout loudly at him, but she still didn't respond. After many obvoius sighs and a few very fake coughs, Pan decided to take the bait.  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing."  
  
Pan turned back to the T.V. when another highly obvious sigh reached her ear.  
  
"What Trunks!!?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing really."  
  
"Spit it out boxer boy!"  
  
"I was just woundering..."  
  
"Get on with it!"  
  
"Panny, will you give me a blow?"  
  
Pan sat deciding her answer while Trunks sat whistling and twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Panny?"  
  
"No."  
  
"PLLLEEEAASSEEE!!?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just a couple of sucks?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But I want one so bad!"  
  
Trunks gave Pan his best puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips. Pan cocked an eyebrow at the 30 year old man behaving like a six year old. Pan sighed. She might as well give in or he would never leave her alone. After all it was just a blow right?  
  
"Alright, I'll give you a blow." Trunks gave a victory sign.  
  
"YESSS!!"  
  
Pan slowly bent down and unzipped the zipper and reached in and pulled out a very large delicous...  
BLOW POP!(A/N: Had you hentais going there for a moment didnt I?) She zipped the zipper on her back-pack back up and handed the sucker to Trunks.  
  
"You better be greatful, this is my last one."  
  
"Thank you Panny."  
  
Pan growled and turned back to watch MTV as Trunks sucked happily on his blow pop. They both sat watching the T.V. quietly untill Trunks gasped loudly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Popping Cherries, I love Popping Cherries!"  
  
(A/N: Don't worry this isn't another lollipop innuendo.)  
  
"Hey, I was right. Me and Marron were having and agument last week, I thought you liked Popping Cherries but she thought you liked Loose Holes."  
  
"No, Popping Cherries is a much better band than Loose Holes."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Writers Block: HA HA! Had all you dirty minded people going there didn't I! MWAHAHAHA!! I'm so evil!!! Yep, you will find that my stories mainly involve useless bits of innuendo so don't expect any good plots anytime soon. Ohhh Yeah... I forgot to tell you I dont own any thing but my own little hentai thoughts.  
;)-{B--{ *Look I made a little smilie with boobies!* (see what i mean?) 


	3. chappy3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a bubble gum wrapper and some pocket lint.  
  
Goten: Yumm pocket lint!  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way anyone woundering what FUBAR stands for it means F%cked Up Beyond All Recognition.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Surgeon Generals warning: This story is extremly stupid and badly written. Reading this story may cause I.Q. drop and increased dumbness.  
  
**DOO DO DOO DO DO**  
  
YOU ARE NOW APPROCHING THE BRIEFS ZONE.  
  
(insert squigly dream lines and creepy music here)  
  
  
Creepy annoncer dude: Picture if you will a bright and starry night. A innnocent Pan Son (smirks and gives the finger) exuse me... an almost-innocent Pan Son is decending the stairs of capsule corp. She spots a certain purple haired bish, for now well call him Trunks, getting ready to go- somewhere. She enters her friend and Trunks' sister Bra briefs' room to find Bra (dramatic music) fixing her hair.  
  
Pan: Hey were is Trunks going?  
  
Bra: On a date.  
  
Pan: (gasps) With who. What horrible person would steal my beautiful Trunks from me tonight?  
  
Bra: Amelia.  
  
Pan: Isn't that Trunks secretaries best friends brothers ex-gilfriends former roomate.(catches breath)  
  
Bra: Yup.  
  
Pan: NOOOOOO!! Why Dende Why? How can you do this to me? My father practically raised you're sorry green ass. The bee-otch must burn!!  
  
Bra: Pan calm down I've got a plan.  
  
Pan: Are we gonna remove her kidneys and sell them on the black market.  
  
Bra: Eww! No!  
  
Pan: Make soup out of her freshly peeled skin?  
  
Bra: (gags)   
  
Pan: Squeeze the jelly from her eyes?  
  
Bra: Ugh Pan NO!! I think you like my brother to much. My plan was... (pulls out a large blackboard from her closet with lots of x's and o's on it) Trunks and Amelia plan to meet up at the resturant here (points) so you this little 'x' right here are going to put on skimpy clothes and a blonde wig and flirt with him to distract him. I this little 'x' over here by the bushes is going to jump out and clobber Amelia over the head with a very large mallet then I will bound and gag her and throw her in a broom closet. Then when Amelia doesn't show up he'll get angry because he got stood up 'cause "no girl ever stands up Trunks briefs". Then he'll come home call Goten up so he can vent, then we can both make our moves.  
  
Pan: Wait I thought this was going to be a twilight zone parody, there is nothing creepy or twisted about this plan at all it sounds like a crappy cliche get together fic.   
  
Bra: Pan, who cares I get to see Goten!  
  
Pan: (sighs) Why me?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Creepy annoncer dude: Trunks approaches the resteraunt not knowing about the horrible things that were about to happen to his date.   
  
Pan: Agh! Bra do I have to where this skirt its so tight I can barely walk.  
  
Bra:(pulling on a black ski mask) Just shut up and stick to the plan!  
  
Pan:(walks near Trunks and "accidently" bumps into him) Oh I'm so sorry.  
  
Trunks:(looks up to see a beutiful blonde in a tiny skirt) Am I in heaven?  
  
Pan:(giggles and blushes)   
  
Bra:(sighs) My brother is such an idiot around women.  
  
Creepy annoncer dude: Bra begins to creep up on her unsespecting victim (suspenful music). She hits her over the head with a rather large mallet and dragged her into the closet. She bound her with rope and stuck a sock in her mouth. Bra left out side to get Pan not knowing the consequences of what she had just done.  
  
Trunks: You have beautiful eyes.  
  
Pan:(giggles) Thank you.  
  
Trunks: Whats you're name?  
  
Pan: Pan...dora. Pandora.  
  
Trunks:Wow thats a pretty name, it reminds me of Pan's  
  
Pan: Ohh who is she you're girlfriend?  
  
Trunks:I wish.  
  
Pan:(Pan blushes furiuosly then sees Bra waving to her to leave) I gotta go.  
  
Trunks: Wait! Can I have you're number.  
  
Pan: You already have it.  
  
Trunks: What?  
  
Pan: Good Bye!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Creepy announcer dude: Trunks no longer wanted to wait for his date after a half hour . He flew home hoping to tell Goten about the pretty girl he had met and the stupid girl that stood him up. Mean while Bra was upstairs getting dressed up while Pan was trying to get dressed down.  
  
Pan:(removing wig) He said my eyes were pretty isn't that sweet?  
  
Bra:(putting on lip gloss) He says that to alot of girls.  
  
Pan: SHUT UP! Don't spoil the moment.  
  
Bra:(poses) So how do I look.  
  
Pan:You look like you spent way to much effort.  
  
Bra: Perfect!  
  
Creepy annoncer dude: The walk down stairs to find Goten and Trunks (DUN DUN DUN) sitting on the couch.  
  
Trunks: Her eyes were so beautiful they were like black diamonds.  
  
Goten:I'm Hungry.  
  
Bra:(turns to Goten) Well hello Goten I didn't expect to see you here.  
  
Trunks & Pan: Oh what a give away.  
  
Goten:I'm hungry  
  
Bra: Well I have a tasty pie you can eat.  
  
Trunks & Pan: Ewww!  
  
Goten: Yumm pie what flavor is it?  
  
Bra: Cherry  
  
Trunks & Pan:(Gag,Cough)  
  
Goten: Can I eat it?  
  
Bra: Sure let me go and 'prepare' it.  
  
Pan:(faints)  
  
Trunks: Pan!   
  
Bra:(goes in the kitchen and comes out with a cherry pie) Here you go Goten. What happened to Pan?  
  
Pan:(wakes up)WEW! I thought this was turning into a lemon!  
  
Trunks: Tell me about it. Lets watch some tv.  
  
Creepy announcer dude: Nothing would prepare them for what would happen next.  
  
News anchor person: Today Amelia, Trunks Briefs' secretaries best friend brothers ex-girlfriends former roomate (catches breath) was found dead inside a broom closet. She was bound and gagged. While the official cause of death is unknown, the investigators believe it was from the toxic fumes of the sock she was gagged with.  
  
Bra:ohh crap!  
  
Pan: Damn that was one gross sock.  
  
Trunks: Ha. I have still never been stood up  
  
Goten: Bra you're pie tastes good!  
  
Creepy announcer dude: A sick twist of fate. A innocent person killed by a stinky sock. This type of maddness is only conceivable in the briefs zone.  
  
Goku: (scratches back of head) Where did I put my other sock.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan: So that was the twisted ending, how lame. That was the stupidest fanfic ever written.  
  
writers block: (cries) I know i'm a horrible writer! Waaaa.  
  
Vegeta: Damn straight.  
  
Goten: I dont get why everyone was so shocked when Bra wanted me to eat her cherry pie.  
  
Pan: Ewww sick hentai writer.  
  
writers block: Straight up. ;]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So my first chappy was corny, my second chappy dirty, and well my third chappy was just plain stupid.  
Well I, writers block have a serious case of writers block so tell me what you would like the forth chappy to be like. 


End file.
